Surrounded By Flames
by Extraho
Summary: Harry wandered, covered by his Cloak, amongst the survivors and the injured of the Battle Of Hogwarts, searching for his love....happy ending, i promise. slightly graphical, mentioned mpreg. hope you enjoy Extraho


_Harry wandered, covered by his Cloak, amongst the survivors and the injured of the Battle Of Hogwarts_

Surrounded By Flames 

by 

Extraho

23.07. 2007

Harry wandered, covered by his Cloak, amongst the survivors and the injured of the Battle Of Hogwarts. Luna had given him a diversion so he could slip away unnoticed. Voldemort was dead - for good this time, finally. He had been desperate to escape the noise and the cheering. Everyone wanted to talk to him, but he only wanted the one he could not at the moment find.

They had started their affair in their sixth year, only Dumbledore knew, everyone else just saw what they wanted to. The hardest part about Horcrux hunting, was that he had to leave his lover behind. They had not even had time to say proper good-bye. Just a quick kiss and 'good luck' at Dumbledore's funeral before Harry was once again dragged away by the Minister.

He had spent the last days at the Weasley's, and though Mrs. Weasley set them to work in hope of distracting them from their mission, it was also an escape route from Ginny. Although, she had managed to corner him once; she kissed him. Her lips felt nothing like the lips of his love. They were too small, too firm, and too…Ginny.

Just before the battle, in the Room Of Requirement, in the middle of the cursed flames, his love told him something that gave him a new will to survive. It gave him the extra strength he needed to fight Even though he knew that he had to die, but he could not tell his love that.

* * *

_I'm pregnant_

* * *

Two words that changed his world. He was going to be a father. Those two words had probably saved his life. When he was at the platform talking to the 'dead' Dumbledore, the thought of his son, or daughter, gave him the courage to return to the world of the living.

Their baby had been conceived in a desperate moment of need while held prisoner at Malfoy Manor, how they had managed, he did not know.

* * *

There he was. His white blond hair had grown longer since he last had a good look at him. That was a year ago. Since then, their two brief meeting had been in the dark, or surrounded by flames.

Draco had only found out that he was expecting the very same day he told Harry, the morning of the battle day. He had been so scared about what Harry would say, and what would happen now.

Harry snaked his way through the crowd, but in the end he could not hold back; he threw his Cloak off and rushed towards his love. Lucius noticed him first and stood to greet him, but was almost run over by both Harry and Draco as they met in a tight embrace.

"Merlin Draco, if you had died, I would have brought you back to life just to kill you for having been so reckless for getting yourself killed." Harry chided.

"I couldn't not come, could I?" he retorted and let go of Harry with a small smile. Uncertainty seemed to take hold of him and he peered up at the slightly taller boy. "Are you happy?"

Harry's face split into the first true smile that had graced his lips in hours, only the second in more than a year. He was so adorable when he worried his lip like that.

"How can I not be happy? Of course I am. You won't ever be getting away from me now." he smirked. "And I'm proud Draco. So much it makes my heart hurt." He said and took Draco's hand in his. He never noticed that everyone's eyes were rested on them.

Lucius cleared his throat to call a little attention to himself. Though covered in blood and various cuts, he was still an intimidating man, even to Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who.

"Will anyone explain to me what there is to be so happy about?" when he saw the collateral rolling of the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall, he too had to roll his eyes. "I meant besides winning the war!" he snapped and returned his steely gaze to the two boys in front of him.

"Well-" Harry began as he felt Draco stiffen behind him. He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "We were going to celebrate this…occasion on our own first, but when we are ready to share, I promise, on my honour, that you and your wife will be the first to know." Lucius seemed to doubt this very much until a goblin, Griphook, appeared by their side.

"Mr. Potters word is something that should not be taken lightly, even goblins, such as me, trust him in affairs of treasure and finances." He said before he padded off retrieve the Gryffindor Sword, and return it to the other three were they belonged, in Harry's vault. The Goblins had decided to give the founders swords as a gift to Harry, for killing the Dark Lord. A suitable gift, as each of the swords now had killed a rising evil each.

"Well, I suppose that will be acceptable. When shall I expect to receive these news?" Harry glanced at Draco.

"Tonight." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Tonight."

With that they ran from the Great Hall and escaped into the Room Of Requirement.

* * *

'_I need a room where on-one can enter or hear us' _Harry though.

"The chamber they entered was dimly lit by a glowing fireplace. In front of it lay a soft fur, and besides that, a tray of healing balms and a tray of food.

They stripped their clothes to the floor and lay down in front of the fire. Draco reached for a healing balm, but Harry stilled him, and picked one up instead.

"But Harry? Your injuries are worse than mine-"

"But yours are more important, and you're holding my baby in there somewhere." He smiled and kissed Draco's stomach. He applied the balm to every millimeter of his lovers skin and saw as it sewed itself together and returned to its silky touch before his eyes. Draco did the same to Harry, but spent more time, and more salve, as his injuries were much more severe. Harry moaned in pleasure as Draco rubbed the stiff muscles in his back

Harry rolled around so the Draco, who was sitting on his back, fell down upon the fur. As he landed squarely on his back Harry took the opportunity and lowered himself between his lover's thighs and thrust slowly into his lover. Draco mewled and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. The Room Of Requirement filled with the sounds of skin sliding against each other and broken moans rang high. It was a lover's reunion.

* * *

Many looking for the missing boys spent the hours of dawn searching the castle. They, on the other hand were enjoying every pleasure a lover could give.

Harry absently thought that it was a good thing that he asked for a sound proof room as Draco quivered beneath him. Sweat covered bodies lay entangled in the flickering golden-red glow. His messy hair and faintly pink cheeks were the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen, and soon a small bump would be visible on his lovers otherwise flat abs.

'_Lover…' _Harry mused. That was not right.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Draco gasped.

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked again.

"Oh Merlin YES!"

A week later the front page sported a picture of the Gryffindor and the Slytherin banners side by side and a title that said it all;

**Boy-Who-Lived-Again- Engaged and Expecting.**

The only ones who were not surprised by this were the Malfoys. Their son was happy, that was all that mattered- and they would have a grandchild to play with.

* * *


End file.
